


At your command

by adavice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavice/pseuds/adavice
Summary: Hannibal ties will up naked on a bed to fuck him all day as he pleases.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram
Kudos: 44





	At your command

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually finishing a fic, and defo the first time posting so I'm a bit rusty with this and which tags to put include! It's pretty short so probably should have been a twitter thread but I'm a wimp! I didn't feel like this one needed a blow by blow (sorry!) account of what happened, that's how my other WIP get to be so long!! It's also probably so short because it's not what I normally right but I thought I'd mix it up

Will lay face down on the bed, his hand tied behind his back and ankles bound. He was completely naked, placed in the beams of the sun so as to remain warm. His skin seemed to glow a golden colour. Today he was to be of service to Hannibal in between patients. He would wait all day until Hannibal was done with him. And if he pleased him Will would get a reward. 

Hannibal had bound him tightly, the ropes cutting into his skin. He hissed every time he needed to adjust his position and so eventually settled for letting his limbs fall asleep. Eventually he did too, letting himself sink into the soft satin sheets. He was awoken by a rough tug at his hips, forcing his ass upwards and sending electric shocks of pain throughout his body as blood rushed back into his numb legs. He gasped and tried to push back against the soft hands digging into his hips but finding it sent another wave of painful tingling under his skin. He moaned, acquiescing to the feeling and breathing though the pain. 

Hannibal greedily eyed Will’s pert behind, getting hard knowing that he had complete control, that Will was his pet simply existing to serve his needs. 

With his suit pants around his ankles Hannibal squirted lube onto his hand and stroked his dick up and down, rubbing the excess on his slave’s ass. He was quiet and in control as always, only internally would anyone know the lust he was feeling. He slowly eased himself in. 

‘Fuuuucckkk’  
‘What are you Will?’  
‘A filthy, aaahhh, whore’  
‘My filthy whore.’ He dug his nails into Will’s soft cheeks.  
‘And what do you want me to do to you, you fucking bitch.’ Though his words suggested anger his tone simply suggested force.  
‘Please FUck me daDDY.’ His voice caught with the motion.  
‘are you going to cum?’  
’n..n..no’ He gasped out, though his prostate was definitely being stimulated enough to.  
Hannibal growled with delight and thrust harder and harder until he came. 

As quickly as he came, he was gone. Leaving Will panting and sweaty on the bed. 

This continued for the rest of the day, Will drifting in and out of sleep, some little difference with each fuck. Until Hannibal decided he didn’t need to use lube and Will began to complain about pain. 

‘This isn’t the first time, Will. This shouldn’t be a challenge.’ His voice was cold and direct. Will was to give this to him or be punished, but Hannibal would never be impolite about it. ‘Yes’ Will mewled, getting hard from the thought of pleasing his master. He relaxed as much as he could but as Hannibal placed his dick as his asshole he was still tight. Exactly as he liked it. He thrusted hard and fast, causing will to cry out, tears stinging his eyes. He bit the sheets and groaned, feeling the fullness inside him, thrashing his head from side to side.

Eventually all the stimulation left Will erect and unable to deal with it. Will’s hardness was throbbing uncomfortably. He was desperate to relieve himself but he knew it wasn’t allowed. ‘hannibal?’ His voice echoed in the silence. He clenched and spread his fingers trying to think of something else to get rid of his erection but feeling the rope stinging as it rubbed the open wounds only made it worse. ‘mmmmmm’ Will nuzzled the bed. He hated to disobey Hannibal but he couldn’t stand it any longer. He began to rock backwards and forwards, getting close to cumming. Just as he was on the edge he felt a hand on his throat. Hannibal must have been standing there, watching, waiting to see if he would do as he asked.  
‘I’m… sorry…’ He choked as the hand tightened around his throat, flushing his face and causing a buzz in his lips. He felt as though he was floating.  
Hannibal leaned in close, so close that Will could smell his scent. Woody and musky.  
‘You know what happens when you disobey’  
Will said nothing, feeling overwhelmed with sensation.  
‘What happens Will?’  
‘I... don’t get... to cum’ He eked out coughing as Hannibal released his grip.  
‘That’s right. And I’ll take my pleasure from you one last time.’ Will heard the bedside cabinet open and the zing of the blade of a knife. Hannibal pressed the tip of the blade into Will’s lower back and slowly drew it towards his hands. The blood shone as it trickled down his back, thick and dark. Hannibal pressed his lips into the wound and traced his tongue along the cut, causing Will to shudder in pleasure. Hannibal smiled, he knew that would make it harder for him. The metallic taste and smoothness of Will’s blood made it unlike any other’s, like a fine wine. Reaching into the same drawer he pulled out a wound dressing and patched him up. Then Hannibal untied his binds, kissed his wrists and ankles before saying, ‘Tonight was going to be about you.’ and walking away to prepare dinner. 

Though Will was disappointed, he knew he’d be better next time. Though Hannibal claimed he would withhold pleasure from Will, he knew he’d be able to use his charm to change that tune in no time.


End file.
